The notebook, the cake and the moment
by kira-chan05
Summary: Riza's Mission : bake a cake, Roy's Mission : to watch Riza and Confess! What will happen with a notebook in hand, a cake and the moment. Find it out as you read this fic! Roy is a bit OOC here
1. The notebook, the cake and the moment

**Author's Note** : I don't know how I thought of this fic but it just came out this way. I was a bit lazy when I finished this because it was already 1:30 in the morning, way beyond my sleeping hours… I am really horribly sorry for writing another lame story but I hope you like this… Please read and review for the sake of my improvement "!

**Warning ** : Riza- slight OOC (I think) Roy- OOC (Definitely)

**Disclaimers** : I dun own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**_The notebook, the cake and the moment._**

Her mother used to bake cakes. She kept each memory of her mama through the recipes she wrote herself, every time she observes her baking. They owned one of the best selling bakeries back then. Until the war broke affecting their sales because of thousands of death and the destroying of their store.

Amongst all the cakes she had tasted, she made one as her favorite and wished to bake it on her own. She promised that when she steps in to college, she'll let her mother taste it and let the whole world know that like her mother, she can.

Since her mother was leaving cities away from her she took a leave for two days to bake and deliver the brownies to her mama.

* * *

That morning she badly searched for the notebook she kept for years and as soon as she found it, ran to her work keeping it inside the pocket of her coat. Opening the door of the headquarters she was surprised by the greeting of one of her colleagues.

"Good morning Lieutenant!" His colonel greeted her he seemed to look like anticipating for her.

As a response she raised her hand for a salute, "Good Morning Colonel!"

Riza walked to the filing cabinet and brought out piles of paper placing it inside a paper bag she had.

"What's with the hurry?" Roy asked him watching the blonde.

"I'm taking a day-off, I'll just finish some paper works at home…"

"Ohhh… what a coincident?" he teased her with the tone of his voice.

"What do you mean?" she stopped packing the papers to look at her Colonel.

"Same as you are, I am also taking a day-off…" he explained with both arms folded to his chest.

"What!" she asked irritated.

"Why?" he chuckled deep inside though he looked perplexed.

"Argh! Never mind…" she went back to what she was doing.

Too busy opening cabinets and packing them she didn't notice that her little treasure fell on the floor. Roy went behind him to pick this and scanned through its pages. He nodded then cleared his throat. Riza just glanced, went back to what she was doing then glanced again at Roy. Double take, so to say. Her eyes widened and as an impulse she turned to grab the notebook.

"I didn't know that you have the talent to bake..." the raven haired man swung it.

"Give me that back…"

"Of course I'll give this back to you…" he raised his eyebrow, "in one condition…" he smirked.

"You know that I hate conditions, Colonel…" with her fist closed she darted her gaze at the notebook demanding it back.

"Oh… really? Then that means that you won't take the risk to take this one back…" he looked at Riza's hesitant expression.

She gritted her teeth, pointed at Roy then cursed under her breath.

"Okay! Just give me that one back!" she blurted.

* * *

As a consequence, Riza tagged Roy along. He was with her at the concessionaire store. He was with her in the market. He will be with her when she stars to bake. She will be with her when she ends the baking. In short, the condition is that Roy will be Riza's assistant for the whole day.

"I don't need any assistance, okay? So just sit there and do what ever you wish but don't disturb me…" she put her apron and hairnet on.

"Aye! Aye!" he replied.

"…Now hand me the notebook…"

"Here it is…" he dropped the notebook carefully onto the blonde's palm.

And so the baking started. Riza settled all materials on top of the wooden table. She reached for the measuring devices in the cabinet. Afterwards, she preheats the oven.

A pair of watchful eyes burned her back. He was endeared to the way Riza moved, panicky but nevertheless graceful as he observed. He sighed. After the entire plan he plotted this finally worked. It was because of that notebook that he gets to be with this blonde for the whole day. With his keen eyes he scrutinized each movement she made: The way she walks, particularly how her hips sway from left to right, how she tucks her hair behind her ears, the way she manage to keep hey spectacles to slide of her nose, the manner she talks and mingles with out of the camp… he again emitted another sigh.

Before, he thought that Riza will be the type of person that he will kid around but the more she spends time with him, she didn't knew that she was earning a lot of respect from this man. He just learned to love her as time managed to pass by.

He stared to her the longest time he did. Today he saw how patient Riza was. He views her the strangest way than before. And he just can't get enough of her.

He didn't noticed that he was staring so long that he snapped when he saw the unpleasant expression painted on Riza's face across the room.

"Hey… what happened?" he offered help as he stood up and walk towards her.

"Nothing! I didn't notice that I turned off the oven while I was preheating it…" she scratched her temples.

"Here… let me help…" Roy bent down to inspect the oven. He can't see anything because it was so dark. Riza sat beside him to help. As the fire alchemist that he was, he snapped his left then there was light. "It is not working…" he said.

"No… you must put fire on this hole…" Riza pointed, unknowing of the close distance they have. Roy took the opportunity to look at her closely.

"Okay…" he set fire.

Riza quickly stood then went to stir the mixture again. Roy just hid his smile to himself. He stood up and went to where she is and helped.

* * *

The aroma of the bake spread inside the house escaping windows and other apertures. The two stared at the pastry with amazement. It was a brown rectangular cake with chocolate fudge sprinkled with sweeteners.

"Wow!" Roy gaped at the cake as he inspected each of its angles.

"Yeah, wow!" she nodded in agreement.

"You really can bake…" he stuck out his thumb for improvement.

"Wait… we have to taste this first for confirmation…" she reached for a knife and took a little slice. "Here…" he gave Roy the fork.

Roy ate the cake and was fascinated to how the cake feels. He looked at Riza then smiled.

"How does it taste?" he asked anticipating for a positive answer.

"This certainly makes my tummy ask for more!" he gave a grin of approval.

"Really!"

"Yes! I bet you have baked lots of cakes since birth… this is one of the best caked I've ever tasted…"

"This is my first cake…" she silently smiled.

They talked over a cup of coffee in peace. There ware no arguments or quarrels done but more of personal assessment and understanding.

"… I really thank mama for baking cakes." Gazing over the picturesque view.

"Yeah. You owe her a lot for this achievement…" the other responded eyes wandering over the sky.

"…Achievement…" she sighed. "… a little achievement that needs to be thanked of…"

There was a long non-friendly silence between the two. Between the man whose eyes were downcast and the woman who played with her golden hair. Both struggled for words to be spoken.

"It…"

"I'm…"

They looked at each other and laughed. Roy cued her to continue what she was about to say.

"No... You first, I was the one who deed the talking all the while… it's your turn now…" she patiently said.

"Don't mind me… I can wait till you finish" he threw his hands in the air.

"No…" Riza stopped mid- sentence for the other went on with his statement.

"Hey, ladies first and besides I have been always a gentleman…"

"Okay, whatever." She rolled her eyes then continued. "I just want to thank you for forcing me to tag you along…"

"Okay… was that a compliment or an insult?" Roy chuckled.

"Nope… you see… if you weren't here will this cake be possible to succeed, I mean, I know that I can do it… but you were here helping all along … you were even the first one to tell me that this cake tastes well… If you weren't here I think that cake will be a wreck." She said as she graced a smile. Her eyes twinkled and arched.

"No problem…" he tucked his hand behind his head then faced the sky.

"And you were saying that?"

"I… I … I just want to thank you…" he smirked. "… because I was the first one to taste your very first successful cake and… I'd like to come with you as you take this to your mom… I want to see how beautiful she is to have you as her gorgeous stunning and wonderful child."

"O-okay…" she forced a laugh.

"Oi! Believe me… this time around I mean my every word… every word and action…" Roy turned to serious mode.

"Oh boy! Why are you acting so soft Roy? This is not you…" Riza laughed out loud.

"Because I feel something weird here inside my chest…" he tipped his chest.

Riza knew what is was, so she just looked at Roy's facial expression and read it.

"I think… I think this is love…" he spoke softly that Riza was forced to make authenticity.

He stood up and walked to Riza…

* * *

A/n: Man! I hate cliff hangers… this means that I have to sleep late to write the next chapter! R & r! 


	2. The notebook, the cake and the moment 2

Author's note: Gomen! I admit it; it took me along time before I post this second part. After this scary day of facing terror teachers and surprising monstrous grades I finished the last and final part of "The notebook, the cake and the moment." 10/20/06

Warning: This story was made by my languid mind. Sorry if it is alittle foolish and pissing.

Disclaimers: I dun own neither the series nor the characters in this story.

* * *

They watched as she walked giddily across the room. They were wondering as to how she got that positive attitude despite the huge stack of paper on top her table and the fact that Roy Mustang seemed to blabber things that will surely irritate her. They all had their mouth wide opened as if they were watching a movie. They had a little clue that there was something between the two. Though there were no concrete evidences, there were indirect hints regarding the issue.

On the other hand, a certain officer sneaked to the corner of the long table as he surveyed a brown paper bag, which was brought by the blonde. On the act of tearing the said object, his hand was caught mid-air by Roy.

"I think you might as well ask permission to the owner of this beautiful brown paper bag…" Roy said.

"I was a bit curious, you see, I have been captivated by the aroma of something sweet. I was just led to investigation that I intended to check for this bag…" Hughes frowned as he made another of his lame excuse.

Riza approached the bag and smiled at them.

"So… this is the object of your curiosity…" she glanced to her watch. "Souka! Tea time!" she clapped.

---

All were sitting comfortably around the long rectangular table. Ross entered the room with the tray of tea and cups. Along with her came Riza with a platter on both hands. Roy initiatively closed the door.

"So, what do we have here?" Havoc lifted the cover.

Inside was a sliced cake. A beautifully baked caramel cake topped with crushed nuts and a light maple syrup. Ross started to give each a slice of it by placing it on one of the white ceramic adorned with cute, light blue flowers on both arcs.

Riza watched them plant strong but assumingly light, pleased gazes on her masterpiece.

As soon as the lavender teapot touched its bottom on the table empty, they animatedly took a taste of it.

"Wow! It's been a long time since I ate cake, and in fairness to those cakes I have tasted, this definitely stands out…" Armstrong twinkled and glittered to the taste of it.

"One word. Superb…" Havoc said as he licked his fingers.

"Yes, and that is baked by the great Riza." Roy pointed a finger against the blonde.

Astonished, a word fit to describe their reactions. They were disbelieved that a tough blonde can 'seriously' bake that cake, the cake that launched thousands of ship.

"Seriously?" Hughes inquired, clearing his throat form the lump of bread that blocked his throat.

"Yes." Roy stood up, "I even watched her bake her first cake last week, and she was the best…"

"She?" Ross eyed him suspiciously.

"Or was it the first cake?" Riza felt a sweat drop from her temples.

"…I … mean the cake…" Roy fanned his hand in front of his face.

"And, that was last week when both of you were on a day-off?" Hughes said.

"A coincidence?." Ross sounded that question as a statement.

There was silence.

---

After filing piles of paper into the old, rusted, steel drawer and locking it she felt long, strong arms wrap her into an embrace.

The fragrance of the blonde's hair paralyzed him. Her presence stopped his blood from flowing that he nearly fainted.

The blonde smiled then turned to face the other.

"So, where have we left last week?" Roy's voice sounded husky and at the same time seducing.

"I forgot… can we start again?" Riza fluttered her lashes.

"I think so…" Roy answered with his lips an inch away from Riza's and with a split second, both where trapped through each soft lips.

It started with a long passionate, breath taking kiss that lead to touching, moans of pleasure and tumbling through desks and chairs.

_Because of the notebook that brought both of them together, they get to know each other._

_Because of the cake that was baked, inner selves were discovered._

_Because of unnerving moments, confessions were made._

_Because of their comrades all evidences and hints were found to be true after all._

_And finally they can now start to face the world together: proud and happy._

_It was because of the notebook, the cake and the moment that brought it all possible._

_**…and the comrades.**_

A/n: minna! R&R! v!


End file.
